


So, So Good.

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You adore your little lowblood pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, So Good.

You pepper his pretty face with little kisses, hitting his eyebrows and cheeks and jaw and ears and horns, but skillfully avoiding his mouth. By the time you let him kiss you, he’s giggling his head off and growling playfully, hands twisted in your hair to pull you in. He moans into the kiss, huffing air through his nose.

You nuzzle him with your nose a bit, stroking his back and coaxing him to squirm into your lap with a few gentle bites to his lips. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and splays his legs open on your lap, smelling of youth and willingness and that rich brown blood of his, along with other sinfully sweet things. Your little Tav is a good cook, and he’s very proud of that fact, spending long periods of time in the cooking block making desserts and fine delicacies the Empress herself would be proud to consume, for you.

How could any motherfucker with a heart not feel red for someone as earnest and sweet and open? You can’t answer that, because every time you have a chance you scoop him up in your arms and show him, with whatever method seems best, that you pity him more than you can really handle properly. At least he seems to feel the same.

His mouth, as always, is sweet and warm, inviting you in with soft mewls and tentative flicks of his tongue. Your hands smooth down his sides and back, then cup his ass and squeeze. He purrs and rolls his hips against you, mostly hitting your abdomen with the difference in size between you. You can feel his bulge twisting against his jeans already. He always has had a thing for fluffy affection.

You pull him away from your lips by his horn and slice through his shirt with one claw, nipping and kissing under his jaw while he wiggles in your grasp, gasps and chirps falling from his lips and sounding like music to your ears. Slowly, you lay him back, his legs still spread, hooked over your thighs, and _motherfuck_ he has this growing damp spot where his nook is already wet. You waste no time in tearing his pants off and discarding what’s left over the edge of the platform.

His bulge is the same lovely bronze his face turns when you look at him like this. He licks his lips and pulls himself up on his elbows.

"What are you, planning, this time?"

You chuckle and let his bulge twist against your palm, rolling your hips up a bit to show him how much he’s getting to you. “You’ll see, little bull.”

He whines at the name, but doesn’t squirm from your touch. He must have been holding his breath, because he breathes out a long sigh as you drag your tongue up his sternum, tasting the feverish heat of his skin and feeling your bulge try once again to escape. He’s sweating a little, chirping through chattering teeth. He get worked up so well for you.

You move down his body, mixing harsh bites with fluttery kisses, leaving lovely little bronze marks behind and making him whimper. You feel his hands bury in your hair as you breath over his bulge.

"D-don’t bite me." He whispers, eyes wide and scared. Poor little fucker, instincts already tell him not to let himself be seen prone like he is, shaking and dripping. "Please."

You kiss his abdomen. “Wouldn’t let the dream of it in my motherfuckin pan, Tav.”

He relaxes a little, and churrs when you rub the pad of your thumb against a grubscar of his. His body goes rigid when you slick your tongue up his bulge, though, and only relaxes when you repeat the motion a few times. Your mouth moves lower, and he whines at the loss of attention, partially sitting up. That is, until you slip your tongue into him.

He squeaks, shoulders slamming back to the platform, and you can feel his nook flutter around your tongue. You doubt he’ll last too long, but you don’t mind. You just want to make him feel good. You flick your tongue in him and he nearly screams, shuddering.

You do it again and he whines, pulling himself away from your mouth and flipping to his stomach, bulge lashing in the air. You can see his nook clenching on nothing.

"You can come, little hotblood." You croon, leaning in to lick the opening of his nook, pulling a high keen from his lips. "I wanna watch your pretty face as you up and feel the miracles."

He shakes, his arms falling from under him, and nods, spreading his legs. You slide your tongue from the base of his bulge to the far edge of his nook, massaging his hips when they jolt forward needfully.

"Cl-close, so close, more?" He whimpers, and you can’t not oblige him.

You wriggle your tongue in his nook mercilessly and he comes with a shaking, warbling moan. The mat under you is covered in a large pool of bronze, and it runs down your chin. You keep teasing his flesh until he shoves at you weakly with his foot.

You don’t wipe your mouth before moving to look him in the eye. “Good, motherfucker?”

He laughs and nods, hands wrapping around your horns to pull you into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at oral sex, sadly.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
